Rubber Ducky Division
36 |totalstrength = 1,447,301 |avgstrength = 40,203 |totalnukes = 334 |rank = |score = 5.30 }} The Rubber Ducky Division is a medium sized, rubber ducky themed, yellow alliance. Alliance members spend their days swimming in glorious tubs of bubble bath. Charter Preamble: We, free nations of CN, have come together on this day to form Rubber Ducky Division. This union is dedicated to friendship, mutual defense, and the improvement of all free nations for the betterment of our alliance and our allies. I. Membership: A. Admission: Any nation meeting the following requirements will receive admission to the Rubber Ducky Division: #Must not be involved in any defensive or offensive wars. #Must not carry any baggage from a previous alliance. #In celebration of our team color yellow all nations below 5000 nation strength are required to be yellow #Will be required to sign up for the message boards. #Will be required to participate in a 48 hour question and answer session with the membership. B. Ejection: The Triumvirate reserves the right to eject members deemed to be toxic to RDD II. Government Structure: A. Triumvirate: RDD puts its faith in a permanent Triumvirate to make alliance wide decisions by majority vote amongst themselves. A Triumvir serves indefinitely unless they leave on their own accord or are impeached by the remaining triumvirate and ½ of the ministry. If a Triumvir steps down on good terms, they choose their successor, if ejected or no successor is chosen the remaining Triumvir(s) choose. B. Ministry: The ministry exists to keep the alliance running and help guide the triumvirate with their insight and is elected by the membership of RDD. The ministry has 6 departments each run by a minister and deputy (excluding Intelligence): #Foreign affairs #Finance #Internal Affairs #Recruitment #Defense #Intelligence C. Minister Elections: Voted on by the alliance on the 1st day of the 4th, 8th and 12th month of the year. Nominations accepted 7 days before voting starts. The voting will remain open for 7 days. In the event a sitting Minister steps down during their term, their deputy will be appointed in their place. In the event the deputy declines, a replacement will be voted on by the remaining Ministers. III.Alliance Wars: War shall be declared on a foreign nation or an alliance only with approval of the majority of the Triumvirate, after consulting with minister of defense. IV. Tech Raids: RDD allows tech raiding, but within reason and within these parameters. #No raids will be permitted on recognized alliances of five (5) or more members, or with which we have a standing agreement. #No raids on any Yellow or Red nations are permitted. #If you attack and lose, we will point and laugh at you. Bottom line: be prepared to get donkey-punched and like it. While raiding is tolerated, it is not a sanctioned action of Rubber Ducky Division #Any dealings with the victim alliance will be done through alliance leadership. Communication between combatants is permitted to resolve issues. Once an alliance leader has asked for an attack to stop, it will stop until the leaders have resolved the situation. #A new topic must be created in Raid Requests for ALL tech raids. In this thread you will post a screen shot of the war declaration, ALL damage reports, and ANY communication you have with the other nation. Violation of this rule may lead to suspension of your privilege to tech raid. V. Spying: Spying will be considered an act of war against the target nation. This applies in both directions, whether we are the attacker or victim. In game spying will only be authorized by the Triumvirate or the MoD VI. Nuclear Policy: RDD has an open ended nuclear policy decided by the Triumvirate in times of war, although it encourages its member nations to develop such weapons. VII. Amendments: This document may be amended by 2/3 of the Triumvirate for any sound reason. Treaties